A New Year
by Patil Padma
Summary: Parvati Patil ist in der Schlacht auf Hogwarts gestorben. Seitdem fühlte sich Padma allein auf der Welt. Doch dieses Jahr an Silvester sollte alles anders kommen...


Feuerwerk. Sekt. Wunderkerzen. Einsamkeit.

Das waren die Worte, die Padma Patil mit Silvester in Verbindung brachte. Das Letztere passte aber nicht wirklich dazu, wie viele wohl denken würden. Denn schließlich feierte man dieses Fest mit der Familie, den Freunden oder seinem/seiner Partner(in). Aber ihre Zwillingsschwester Parvati und viele andere ihrer Freunde sind während der Schlacht auf Hogwarts in ihrem siebten Schuljahr verstorben. Wer konnte da noch von Freude sprechen? Padma jedenfalls nicht. Seit ihrem nachgeholten Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte sie sich von der Außenwelt abgewendet, sich auf dem Land ein Haus zugelegt und mit niemandem mehr gesprochen. Auch von ihren Eltern hatte sie seitdem nichts mehr gehört. Sie wussten, dass ihre Tochter alleine sein wollte und schrieben ihr nur ab und zu Briefe, die mit der morgendlichen Zeitung per Eule kamen. Post von Anderen bekam sie auch relativ selten. Ihre alten Ravenclawfreunde schrieben ihr ein paarmal, aber sie wollte darauf nicht antworten und tat es auch nicht. Viele sind sowieso nicht übrig geblieben, auch wenn sie mit den noch Überlebenden sehr gut befreundet ist bzw. war. Sie hatte vor Kurzem ihren 20. Geburtstag gehabt und vier Karten mit der Post erhalten. Eine von ihren Eltern, eine von Anthony Goldstein, eine von Michael Corner und eine von Lisa Turpin. Diese Drei waren die Einzigen, die ihr noch geblieben waren, aber selbst die wollte sie nicht sehen. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein. Irgendetwas hinderte sie daran, wieder mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Aber sie wusste selbst nicht genau was. Dies schien wohl eine ungeklärte Frage zu bleiben. Padma heulte sich jeden Abend in den Schlaf und wenn sie diesen einmal fand, dann hielt dieser auch nicht lange an. Albträume vefolgten sie durch die Nacht und sie erlebte jeden Tag den Tod ihrer Schwester neu. Immer wenn sie dann in den Spiegel sah, dann sah sie Parvati darin, die sie mit geschwollenen und mit Augenringen versehenen Seelenspiegeln ansah.

Es war später Silvesternachmittag und Padma hatte den Abend schon gut durchgeplant: Sie würde vor dem Kamin auf dem Sofa liegen mit einer Flasche Wein bei sich und warten, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Vielleicht würde sich ja auch ihre Katze Luna zu ihr gesellen und vielleicht würde sie auch noch nebenbei Paprikachips oder Ähnliches verdrücken. Aber das Hauptprinzip stand für sie fest. So hatte sie es ja schließlich auch letztes Jahr gemacht. Sie seufzte leise bei dem Gedanken an das Silvester vergangenen Jahres. Auch damals war sie vollkommen alleine gewesen, nicht einmal Luna war bei ihr. Diese hatte sie sich vor sechs Monaten erst zugelegt. Aber sie sehnte sich ja eigentlich nach menschlicher Gesellschaft. Sie hätte am Liebsten ihre Zwillingsschwester bei sich. Aber sie wat tot. Dabei hatten sie sich doch gegenseitig geschworen, dass sie immer füreinander da sein würden. Sie hatte es ihr versprochen. Wieso war sie nun nicht da? Tränen kullerten Padmas Wangen hinunter und sie unterdrückte einen regelrechten Heulkrampf. Sie warf kurz einen Blick aus dem Fenster und musste feststellen, dass es schon dunkel geworden war. Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg und drückte sich die Hände vor die Augen. Sie dachte, man könnte Parvati und sie nicht trennen. Aber sie wurde enttäuscht und das zum zweiten Mal. Bei der Häuserverteilung in ihrem ersten Schuljahr wurden sie auch getrennt. Sie kam nur langsam darüber hinweg, aber ihre Freunde in Ravenclaw halfen ihr, darüber hinwegzukommen. Und nun? Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ein paar Stunden vergingen und das neue Jahr kam immer näher. Padmas Augen fielen auch immer mehr zu und nur noch mit Mühe hielt sie sich wach. Sie lag auf dem Sofa und döste ein wenig vor sich hin.

Doch plötzlich geschah etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hatte: Es klingelte an der Tür. Padma schrak leicht hoch. Wer sollte das denn sein? Sie hatte so gut wie nie Besuch und vor allem nicht an Festtagen. Sie hatte ja fast schon vergessen, wie ihr Klingelton klang. Sie sah sich hilfesuchend um, denn sie hatte Angst. Es konnte ja schließlich ein Einbrecher sein oder Ähnliches...Halt. Einbrecher klingelten doch nicht an der Tür. Sie musste leicht lächeln: Das erste Mal seit einiger Zeit. Trotzdem war die Anspannung immer noch da. Sie erhob sich und fixierte die Tür. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich leicht, als sie mit langsamen Schritten darauf zuging. Sollte das wirklich Besuch sein? Ein Mensch, der ausgerechnet sie sehen wollte? Ihre Hände zitterten nun leicht, als sie so vor der Tür stand. Sollte sie wirklich aufmachen? Wollte sie das überhaupt? Sie wartete einige Momente vor der Tür, aber sie vernahm bis dahin kein Geräusch. Hatte ihr jemand etwa einen Klingelstreich gespielt? Aber wer kam bitte schon in diese verlassene Gegend? Sie verzog leicht enttäuscht das Gesicht, ehe ein weiteres Klingeln im Haus ertönte. Sie bewegte sich nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin die Tür an. Nun fingen auch ihre Knie an zu schlottern. Wieso hatte sie eigentlich Angst? Hatte sie die Isolation von der Gesellschaft so paranoid gemacht? Sie hoffte doch nicht, aber den Anschein machte es. Sie presste die rechte Hand zu einer Faust zusammen und öffnete mit der anderen zitternden Hand langsam die Tür. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie dann sah.

"Überraschung!", rief Lisa und drückte ihre ehemals beste Freundin, die wie erstarrt war und fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Hinter Lisa standen Michael und Anthony, die die Hände in den Jackentaschen vergraben hatten und Padma leicht angrinsten. Der Patilzwilling ließ die Umarmung über sich ergehen und drückte ebenfalls zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen ihre Freundin leicht. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre damaligen Freunde vor der Türe standen. Es war schon so lange her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten und doch hatten sie sich rein äußerlich kaum oder auch gar nicht verändert. So genau konnte Padma das nicht sagen, denn die Gesichter ihrer Freunde verschwammen immer mehr, auch wenn sie sich dagegen sträubte. "...W-Was treibt euch d-denn hierher?", fragte Padma stotternd in die Runde, während sie sich wieder von Lisa löste. "Das war Lisas Idee. Sie hat uns angerufen und vorgeschlagen, dass wir dich doch an Weihnachten besuchen könnten. Ich hatte da aber schon andersweitig was vor und musste absagen. Daher haben wir das Ganze eben auf Silvester verschoben", erklärte Anthony der immer noch um Worte ringenden Padma. Sie schmunzelte leicht und bat ihre Gäste hinein, da es draußen ganz schön kalt war. "Warte schnell. Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen aus dem Auto holen", meinte Michael kurz, ehe er schon in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Währenddessen traten Anthony und Lisa ein und stampften den Schnee von ihren Schuhen auf dem Fußabstreifer ab. Padma sah ihnen dabei zu und hielt weiterhin die Tür offen, was sie aber nur im Unterbewusstsein wahrnahm. Lisa sah sich etwas im Haus um und entdeckte dabei Luna, die sich unter der Wendeltreppe versteckt hatte. Luna fauchte zwar anfangs ein wenig, ließ sich dann aber doch noch schnurrend zu ein paar Streicheleinheiten überreden. Anthony hingegen stand einfach nur lächelnd da und sah Lisa und Luna beim "Spielen" zu. Die Beiden waren, wie sie den Briefen entnommen hatte, verlobt. Padma realisierte das Ganze immer noch nicht richtig. Das musste doch ein Traum sein. Sie zwickte sich in ihren Arm, aber es veränderte sich nichts. Sie musste leicht lächeln. Da kam Michael endlich durch die Tür mit einer Menge Knabberzeug und Feuerwerk in den Armen. Aber das war noch nicht einmal alles, wie Padma feststellen musste. Draußen stand noch eine Kiste voll mit Sekt und Wein. Sie musste leicht den Kopf schütteln. Sie hatten sich wirklich nicht verändert. Ihre Vorliebe zu Alkohol jedenfalls. Aber wieso sollte sie das stören? Sie hatte sich schließlich auch zu einer Person entwickelt, die mittlerweile viel, aber nicht zu viel, und gerne trank. Sie nahm die Kiste mit ins Haus und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. "Hängt die Jacken am Besten hierhin", sprach Padma in die Runde und zeigte ihnen die Kleiderhaken an der Wand, während sie die Kiste auf den Tisch stellte. Sie hatte Gott sei Dank wieder ihre Stimme gefunden und lächelte fröhlich vor sich hin. Das Lächeln war zur Hälfte gekünstelt und zur anderen Hälfte ehrlich. Sie freute sich, dass sie ihre Freunde wiedersah, aber dennoch konnte sie ihre Scheu immer noch nicht ganz ablegen. Die Isolation hatte ihr eindeutig nicht gut getan. "Wieso hast du so lange gebraucht die Tür aufzumachen und wieso hast du nicht auf unsere Briefe geantwortet?", fragte Michael Padma neugierig, während die anderen Beiden immer noch mit Luna beschäftigt waren. "Ähm...", druckste Padma herum, ohne ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Sie konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. "Ich war gerade eben noch im Bad, daher hat das so lange gedauert und was die Briefe angeht...Ich...Ich..". Weiter kam sie nicht. Sie senkte ihren Blick. Wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte, dann würde er sie sicher für bescheuert halten und das wollte sie nicht. Im Moment fiel ihr aber auch keine kluge Antwort ein, daher schwiegen sie sich eine kurze Zeit an, ehe Anthony und Lisa zu ihnen stießen. "Du kannst gar nicht glauben, wie ich dich vermisst habe. Wir haben gedacht, dass du etwas Ruhe brauchst wegen der einen Sache, daher haben wir Besuche unterlassen. Bis jetzt. Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ohne dich ausgehalten", sprach Lisa und drückte ihre Freundin nochmals leicht. Diese löste sich sogleich und versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Irgendwie war ihr die ganze Situation etwas unangenehm. Sie blickte sich hilfesuchend um und ergriff dann eine Weinflasche aus der Kiste, nur um den Inhalt dann im nächsten Moment in vier Gläser zu schütten. "Trinken wir doch darauf", meinte Padma hastig und gab den Anderen jeweils auch ein gefülltes Gefäß. Diese sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt an, ehe sie alle ihre Gläser erhoben und anstießen. Auf was wusste keiner so genau, aber wenigstens konnten sie etwas trinken.

Padma warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. 23:30 Uhr. "Tut uns leid, dass wir so spät gekommen sind, aber die Straßen waren nicht geräumt und es ging daher nur sehr schleppend voran", entschuldigte sich Lisa kleinlaut, aber Padma winkte nur ab. "Kein Problem. Ich hätte ja sowieso nicht mit euch gerechnet, um ehrlich zu sein". Sie ließ sich am Esstisch auf einen Stuhl nieder. Auch die Anderen taten es ihr gleich und nun saßen Michael und Anthony ihr gegenüber, während Lisa neben ihr saß. "Welchen Weg habt ihr denn beruflich eingeschlagen?", fragte Padma nun doch interessiert. "Tony arbeitet im St. Mungo-Hosptial in der Abteilung für Utensilien-Unglücke. Er ist sozusagen der Leiter dieser Abteilung. Mike spielt als Treiber bei den Appleby Arrows und ich arbeite als Aurorin, auch wenn man es mir vielleicht nicht ansieht. Und du, Pad?", antwortete Lisa, ohne die Jungs zu Wort kommen zu lassen, und stellte sogleich die Gegenfrage. Padma fiel auf, dass sie sie mit ihren Spitznamen ansprach, die sie früher gerne verwendeten. Tony, Mike, Liz, Pad und...Terry. Nur war Letzteres auch in der Schlacht verstorben. Genauso wie Parvati. Sie nahm nochmals einen sehr großen Schluck aus dem Glas, das nun leer war. Kam es ihr nur so vor oder setzte die Wirkung des Alkohols jetzt schon ein? Es gab in der Zaubererwelt tatsächlich solche Getränke, aber Padma fragte sich, wieso sie die noch nicht verboten hatten. Erstens kam der Rausch schneller und zweitens kam man von diesen süchtigmachenden Flüssigkeiten kaum los. Sie schmeckten einfach zu gut. Sie bemerkte nur aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Anthony und Michael ebenfalls ihre Gläser leerten. Das konnte ja ein heiterer Abend werden. "Ich bin noch auf Arbeitssuche", sprach Padma etwas verlegen und legte den Kopf leicht schief, als Anthony zu Lachen begann. "Das ist doch ein Witz, oder Padma? Du warst nach Hermine die Schlauste aus unserem Jahrgang. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass...", stoppte er dann doch, als er den ernsten Blick Padmas sah. "Ich mache keine Witze", sprach sie leicht säuerlich und fuhr fort: "Ich habe mich das letzte Jahr etwas gehen lassen, okay? Ich hatte andere Sorgen. Außerdem habe ich regelmäßig Geld von meinen Eltern per Post bekommen. Das hat fürs Erste gereicht. Ich will demnächst nach einer freien Stelle im St. Mungo-Hospital suchen". Sie seufzte leise und erhob sich. "Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Ich muss an die frische Luft", meinte sie etwas verstört, schenkte sich aber vorher noch ein Glas ein und trank dieses sogleich aus. Auf dieses eine Glas kam es nun auch nicht mehr an. Sie warf sich eine Jacke um und stapfte nach draußen, wo sie sich auf den Treppenabsatz zu ihrer Haustür setzte. Sie wollte gerade auch nicht so genervt reagieren, aber der Alkohol und die Tatsache, dass Parvati nicht da war, machten sie gerade einfach nur fertig. Wiederum kullerten Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Es war doch eigentlich ein schöner Tag, wieso war sie nur immer so traurig?

"Weinst du?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. Michael. Sie drehte sich nicht um und tat auch nichts, sondern weinte einfach nur weiter. Sie hörte, wie er die Stufen zu ihr hinuntertrat und sich neben sie setzte. "Es ist wegen Parvati, oder?", fragte er und blickte sie an, auch wenn sie nicht hersah. Padma nickte nur stumm. Michael wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus. "Weißt du, Terry war auch wie ein Bruder für mich. Genauso wie Anthony. Wir drei...Wir waren unzertrennlich seit unserem ersten Schuljahr. Es schien, als ob wir uns schon ewig kannten. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, glaub mir", sprach er mit sanfter Stimme. Man merkte kaum, dass er auch schon etwas von dem Wein getrunken hatte. Padmas Kopf dröhnte. Das viele Geheule und der Alkohol bereiteten ihr nur mehr Kopfschmerzen. Ihre Tränen stoppten langsam, während sie ihm aufmerksam zuhörte. "Als er gestorben war, war es, als wäre ein Teil von mir selbst gestorben. Ich habe gedacht, ich könnte nie wieder glücklich werden. So war es auch eine ganze Zeit lang. Jeder Tag war eine Qual-", er unterbrach kurz, da Anthony und Lisa durch die Tür traten, beladen mit vielen Raketen und Wunderkerzen. Sie gingen an den Beiden vorbei und platzierten eine Rakete nach der Anderen aus sicherer Entfernung auf der Lichtung. Sie hielten es wohl für besser, Padma und Michael in Ruhe zu lassen. "Aber dennoch hatte mein Leben noch einen Sinn. Ich hatte ja schließlich noch nicht alle Menschen verloren, die mir wichtig waren. Ich hatte ja noch meine Eltern, Anthony und...dich", beendete er nach einer kurzen Pause den Satz und Padmas Augen weiteten sich leicht aus Erstaunen. Wieso sie? Seine Eltern und Anthony verstand sie ja noch, aber sie? Wieso denn nicht Lisa oder sonstwer? "Naja, das dachte ich jedenfalls. Nachdem du dich zurückgezogen hattest und auch nicht mehr auf die Briefe geantwortet hast, fiel ich wiederum in ein tiefes Loch, weil ich dachte, dass du nichts mehr von mir wissen willst. In diesem Punkt bin ich mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher, um ehrlich zu sein", sprach er weiter und nahm wiederum einen Schluck aus seinem frischgefüllten Glas, das er mit nach draußen genommen hatte. Er musste sich etwas Mut antrinken. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll. Anthony und Terry sind wie Brüder für mich geworden und du...". Er kam an diesem Punkt gerade nicht weiter. Wie sollte man es nur am Besten sagen? Es war nunmal sehr schwierig. Padma währenddessen dachte sich ihren Teil und ergänzte den Satz mit "für mich wie eine Schwester". Mike war schon etwas ganz Besonderes für sie, vor allem, weil er ja den Schmerz sozusagen mit ihr teilte. Sie wusste nicht, ob das nun beruhigend war. Einerseits freute sie sich über diese Tatsache nicht für Michael, aber andererseits beruhigte sie es schon auf eine komische Art und Weise: Er war der erste Mensch, der sie verstand. "Willst du wissen, wieso Tony so schnell über den Verlust von Terry hinweggekommen ist?", fragte er und startete damit einen neuen Versuch. Padma überlegte kurz und blickte zu dem Blonden, der mit Lisa immer noch die Raketen am Boden befestigte. "Wegen Liz?", fragte sie und blickte nun in die blaugrauen Augen des Dunkelhaarigen, die in ihr eine Wärme aufstiegen ließen. Die Funken, die damals immer wieder sprühten, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, waren immer noch da. Michael nickte und setzte nochmals an: "Er liebt sie, wie du unschwer erkennen kannst. Durch seine Liebe zu ihr hat er wieder neuen Mut geschöpft. Das hat er mir jedenfalls erzählt. Aber ich glaube ihm. Nicht nur, weil er mein "Bruder" ist. Sondern, weil...das bei mir genauso ist", meinte er zu Padma und sah ihr tief in ihre Augen. Bei dieser fiel nun der Groschen. Naja. Oder auch fast. "Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du eine Freundin hast?", fragte Padma enttäuscht und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite. Michael starrte sie etwas verwirrt an, denn er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das gerade falsch verstanden hatte. Hatte er sich so undeutlich ausgedrückt? Klar, er hatte es nicht direkt gesagt, aber zumindest so, dass man es verstehen konnte. Vielleicht vernebelte der Alkohol ja nur ihr Gehirn. "Ach Padma...Ich meine dich. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Das habe ich feststellen müssen, als wir uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben. Ich habe dich vermisst...", meinte er mit einer Spur Wehmut in der Stimme und legte behutsam seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Auch bei ihm wirtke der Alkohol langsam, denn so ganz ohne Stolperer das geradeaus zu sagen, hätte er sich sonst sicherlich nie getraut. Padma drehte nur langsam wieder den Kopf zu ihm. Auch wenn sie schon ziemlich müde und benebelt war, konnte sie seine Worte klar und deutlich hören und sie hatte sich diese sicherlich auch nicht eingebildet. Aber dennoch. Konnte dies wirklich sein? Es war schwer, die jetzige Situation zu realisieren. Sehr schwer. Sein Blick war so warmherzig und sie war sofort darin versunken. In ihrem Unterbewusstsein wusste sie, dass sie ihn liebte. Aber sie hatte es in der ganzen Trauer nur nicht so richtig gespürt. Die Liebe wurde von anderen Gefühlen unterdrückt. Jedenfalls bis jetzt. Sie nahm kaum wahr, dass er immer näher mit seinen Lippen kam und letztendlich diese auch auf ihre drückte. Padma erwiderte als Antwort auf diesen Satz den Kuss, was in ihrem angeheiterten Zustand auch nicht schwer war, und während sie sich eng umschlangen, rasten die ersten Raketen gen Himmel, bevor sie in der Luft explodierten. Die Beiden lösten den Kuss und sahen sich das Spektakel am Horizont an. Padma hatte sich an Michael geschmiegt und er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Wie im Traum. Aber diesmal kein Albtraum, sondern wie in einem Märchen. Die Beiden würden sich gegenseitig aus der Krise helfen, den Anderen nur immer weiter ermutigen und das alles nur durch ihre Liebe zueinander. Als das Feuerwerk zuende war, fielen Padma doch die Augen zu und sie war in Michaels Armen eingeschlafen, der sie dann nach einiger Zeit in ihr Haus trug. Dies war für Beide einer der schönsten Tage ihres Lebens.

_Den Sinn des Lebens...Sie hatte nie so wirklich darüber nachgedacht, denn sie hatte ja Parvati und damit schien die Welt in Ordnung. Nun musste sie aber damit aufhören, ewig ihrer Schwester nachzutrauern und ihr Leben diesem Tun zu widmen. Sie musste ihr eigenes Leben auch wirklich leben. Denn nun hatte sie ja ihren Sinn des Lebens gefunden: Michael._


End file.
